The present invention relates to a device for the transportation of disk shaped print masters having peripheral notches through a series of processing stations.
The object of the invention is to maintain the disk shaped print masters in a defined rotational position during their transportation with a holding device that is releasable in certain processing stations, and to achieve such an operation with the lowest possible effort.